


Would You Just Tell Me What I'm Meant To Do?

by daftpen



Series: Things Little My Knows and Snufkin is Still Figuring Out [5]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pining, idiot plot, local boys need everything spelled out for them more at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftpen/pseuds/daftpen
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin get some advice from friends





	Would You Just Tell Me What I'm Meant To Do?

The leaves were just changing when Snufkin left the valley, and now they were bright and beautiful and all around him, making the canopy of the forest look like a never ending kaleidoscope of reds, oranges and yellows. He made his way south more slowly than the years before, dwelling on the past and on his friend back home. Home. Hell, he had said that once, hadn’t he? It felt like a dream now. He wondered how he could go back. How he could possibly go to Moominvalley and watch his love marry someone else. It made him ache dreadfully.

There were several stops that Snufkin made annually, and he arrived at the first three weeks after starting his journey. He could hear music coming from inside the inn as he approached, and took a deep breath before going inside. This would be the first time he was around other people since he had left the valley. He shut the door behind him and scanned the open room. There were a few folks sitting at the bar and at out-of-the-way tables, but most were gathered around the source of the music. Snufkin froze. Oh no.

 

Moomin woke just a couple of days after everyone else started their hibernation. He couldn’t sleep soundly with the weight of his situation so heavy on his mind and his heart. He sighed and got out of bed, giving up on sleep entirely and when he opened his door to go downstairs, he heard a bell ring in the the other room. Before he had time to fully process that, Little My opened the door, popping her head out. “I knew you wouldn’t last a week.”

Moomin frowned. “Hush, Little My, you’ll wake Mama and Papa.” 

“They won’t wake up, they never do until spring.” 

Moomin looked back at his door and then to Little My. “I heard a bell.”

“Yes, I wanted to make sure i caught you when you woke up.” she said with a grin.

Moomin rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs, intent on having some tea and biscuits. He didn’t have the energy to wonder about when and how she’d set that up. 

“You seem grumpy.” She got the matches out and set to lighting the stove for Moomin. “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” She asked, knowing full well what was on his mind.

Moomin put the kettle on the stove and sighed. He loved Little My to pieces, but she was far too nosey sometimes. “I just can’t sleep.” 

“Because you’re so excited to get married?”

What a devil she was. 

“My, I don’t know if this is the right thing to do.” He said suddenly, surprising himself. 

“Making tea?” She asked coyly.

“Marrying Snorkmaiden.” He looked to her with pleading eyes, as if he was about to cry. 

“Oh, no. Stop that.” She hopped up on the counter to look at him face to face. “Do you want to marry her or not?”

“I don’t know.” Moomin whined. 

My reached out and grabbed his snout, making him look her in the eye. “It’s a yes or no  question, Moomin. Is that what you want?”

“Well I certainly don’t want to hurt her.”

Little My shook her head. “No, no, that’s not what I asked, is it?”

Moomin pulled out of her grasp and groaned. “I.. I want… I just want things to go back to how they were. When Snufkin wanted to be here and Snorkmaiden and I were just friends.”

“Snufkin? What about Snufkin?” she asked, egging him on.

“I miss him.” 

“And?”

Moomin blushed. “And what?”

“I can’t do all the thinking for you here, Moomin.”

“What are you saying? That I’m in love with Snufkin and I’d rather be with him than Snorkmaiden?” 

Little My cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh.” 

They sat together quietly with their biscuits and tea while Moomin thought of what he should do.

 

Snufkin turned his attention to the source of the music in the room and what he found filled him with dread.There, playing an upbeat tune on a banjo, was the Joxter, who grinned at him when they made eye contact. Too late to run, then. Snufkin resigned himself to his fate and sat at the bar, ordering a hot toddy. 

It was about twenty more minutes before Joxter took a seat beside him, immediately sticking a clawed finger forth to tickle Snufkin’s sensitive ear. “Ack! Stop that!” Snufkin said, swatting at Joxter’s hand.

Joxter smiled. “What’s got you down?” he asked before ordering another drink for Snufkin and one for himself.

Snufkin looked dismally into his glass. “Nothing.” 

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” Said Joxter as he looked Snufkin up and down. “Looks like heartbreak to me.” 

Knowing Joxter wasn’t going to leave unsatisfied, Snufkin sighed. “The person I’m in love with is getting married.” The admission of love came far easier than he’d thought it would, now that it was too late. 

“Ah. Not to you, I assume.” Snufkin gave him a dirty look. “And you’re just going to allow that to happen?” Joxter asked.

“Well I don’t believe I have any say in the matter.” Snufkin found himself unable to decide if he would rather change the subject or just speak openly about this. Maybe talking about it would help him deal with what he was feeling. “Besides, I have a predilection for roaming about. Hereditary, I think.” 

“Fair enough. You wouldn’t want someone tying you down, keeping you from doing as you please.”

“No. It’s not like that. Moomin would never keep me from doing anything.”

“So it’s Moomin’s boy? Interesting. If he wouldn’t stop you from doing what you do, what’s stopping you from having him?” 

Snufkin pondered that for a minute. “I just need my freedom. I need to travel. I need space. I can’t have that and still give him all that he deserves.” 

“Hm. What is it you’re looking for, kit?”

Snufkin didn’t know how to answer that. He traveled because he enjoyed it but also because he felt if he didn’t he would miss out on something. There was something he was working toward, that he was seeking out, wasn’t there? He just hadn’t quite figured it out yet. He frowned and started scratching idly at the bartop. 

“You know… I’m not an advocate for relationships, commitment, fidelity, or monogamy… but I am an advocate for doing whatever the hell you want. It sounds like you've already found what you want. You’re just not allowing yourself to have it.” The Joxter said, and Snufkin sipped his drink as he let the words sink in.  

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5! There was only supposed to be 5 parts but there's going to be 6 because life is a fucking nightmare and I don't have time to wrap this up but I wanted to post an update! You're under no obligation to leave comments but I would love to know if you think they were in character or not. Dialogue is hard.


End file.
